Rayder Bremen Interview
Details Interviewee '- Ray Jay (Rayder Bremen FC™) '''Interviewer '- Lee Coxon (Shotton Comrades) '''Forum Post Date - 30th November 2009 Original Thread '''- Click here Interview '''This manager quickly become a regular on the national forums, and we often see him having a laugh but I for one, would like to know more about his ideas and team strategy. 1. So who is Ray Jay? ''' Ray Jay is a 19 year old lad from Liverpool, I am currently in college and I do part-time coaching for a local club. I also worked for Blackburn Rovers for 2 years doing voluntary coaching. '''LC: That’s great to hear, looks like someone in TM actually knows something about football :P 2. You started back in season 13, did you take your time to settle into the game with a long-term strategy or did you through yourself in the deep-end right away? ' Well I first started in season 7 with an old club, back then I didn't focus on youth much, so when I quit and made this club, I knew that I was going to go down the youth route from day one, so I would say I threw myself in the deep-end. '''3. With no disrespect meant; as a relatively new manager what guidance would you give to newer teams starting the game today? ' When I started I was looking on the forums for tips and read the manual, get your club known in the forum, make a few mates and pick some tips up off other clubs, don't be afraid to ask others for advice, and if you need one, get a mentor. '''4. A lot of teams have been around longer than you and myself, but do you feel some people still don’t grasp all areas of the game. I myself struggle to get to grips with the financial aspects of the game, so do you think they are other older teams that could fulfil their potential some more? Yes, I think everyone has an area that they are unsure about, myself I would say I struggle with tactics, do I go too attacking? Or am I too defensive? That’s what always puzzles me in this game. LC: Very true, I’m sure theirs a lot more teams that are the same! 5. I’ve noticed whilst you have done well in the leagues you haven’t done so great in the cup, do you feel there is a specific reason for this? I think the randomness of the cup keeps it interesting, until I start to have a really good side, there is no point in me challenging for the cup, so I tend to stick to trying to win leagues before I go for the Cup. 6. Moving onto other aspects are you happy with your YD at level 9, so far and the results from it? ' I have only had 2 youth pulls for YA 9 and I have signed 3 of those players, I was gifted a 15* recently, so yes I have happy with the outcomes so far. '''7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' Everyday? Hours and hours and hours, I would say more than 5hours per day! '''LC: We should really have a TM Addicts Anonymous meeting! 8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ''' Firstly I would give myself PRO Diamond :) there’s not much that the game needs work on, I would probably add in a loan system and shorten the transfer endings to 3 days instead of 5 days. '''LC: You better be quick with the hacking, Diamonds nearly a thing of the past isn’t it! And you’re probably right, the game is pretty developed at this stage so no need for major changes! 9. Although we are all encouraged to take part in the “Game development” forum do you use it? No I don’t. People have said that the MTs take very little notice of the GD section, plus am sure most of the ideas have been requested already! 10. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' Well I have to admit, if it wasn't for my youth players, I probably would have quit for good last season (S15) so without my youth programme I would have quit ages ago, that’s what keeps me coming back for me, to see my youths develop and build a decent youth squad. '''11. Routine is it important for goalies in TM? ' I am not sure in all honesty, I have a goalie that has played almost 100 games for me so far and I don't think there’s a difference between him and a goalie from a new club. So no, I don't think routine is important in just goalies. '12. Do you think you have your facilities at an affordable level? ' At the moment yes, some people have said they are too high, but if you know how to get yourself out of a bad situation, like I do, then you'll be fine. Sometimes you have to take a risk to get an award! '13. Captaincy, is that important and how do you chose your own one? ' I normally choose my captain based on their position and skills. So it’s normally one of my DCs that get the armband. I don't think it’s that important, but maybe the new ME will make it more important. '14. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' Good! I think that this rule is good because it keeps clubs bringing through young talent, its easy to buy 8 foreigners and play them all in your starting 11, this rule makes sure the home-grown lads are kept in the game. '15. Do you have one particular formation you stick to? Do you work to your teams’ strengths or do you try and counter your opponent’s tactics? ' I try to stick to one formation, but with the current ME, it doesn't work too well. I play to my team’s strengths, a lot of short passing is how I play, and all of my midfielders must have 10+ in passing to get in my first 11. '16. It’s now certain that you are going to finish mid-table this season, do you feel the league doesn’t lie are you disappointed, or do you have mixed feelings? ' Well I was 2nd mid-season, so yes I am disappointed to be so far down, but when I look at what I have gained throughout the season, I can't complain, I have gave my young FC Duffy some game time and he has got me 11 league goals which is very good news. '''LC: Its good to see young players like Duffy making such a impact, hopefully he can make a difference for you next season too! 17. Something we don’t often hear about in other interviews; do you take advantage of friendly games or friendly leagues to test out new formations or tactics? Nope, I will try out new players in them, but it’s very rare I change my formation as I tend to trust the one I currently use. 18. In your opinion, is it possible for a newly created team to make it into division 1 and stay their for the long-term? ' Yes of course! Parks Sparks made it there and they were in my division at one point, so yes it is possible, but it is very tough to do. '''19. Are there any of your rivals that you feel that extra "derby" feeling for when you see them show up in the fixture list? ' Not really, most of the teams in this league have been here with me for a long time so I have no main rivals, but if I am facing a mates club, I will be more eager to win than usual. '20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' So far, it has to be Duffy getting his first league goal! He made history when he scored as he was the first player to come from my YA and score a goal; it was a great moment for me. '21. Is their one player in your team you would say is the first name on your team sheet, week in, week out?'Oh yes, quite a few! But my DC James Matthews has been superb this season, he has added stability to my defence and without him, we wouldn't have done so well defensively, he is one of my favourite players! '''22. I personally have a laugh with a few people in PM’s and I enjoy having a good bit of banter with others, have u made any new friendships on TM and if so who with? I have a few mates on here, my good friend Darius (Heslington Pumas) is my best mate on here, I was in his old div 5 league at my old club and we got on well then, when he found out who I was, it was great catching up on old times. To name a few, there’s Johan, Ian, Baz, Bakhtiar (think that’s right?) and a few more! 23. Do you have any plans on running for a NT job in the future? My in a couple of election's time, but not yet. I would rather concentrate on my club and get that rocking and rolling than get an NT job, but definitely in the future I will be going for jobs! 24. A question I’m sure everyone is asking themselves, will the ME be good or bad for your team? (Although we don’t know exactly how it’s going to change our results, we do know what is to be expected… less randomness but not getting rid of shock results) I am not sure, this is a tough one because no one outside the MTs knows how it’s going to affect our team, it will either be very good, or horribly bad! 25. Anything else you want to add before we say goodbye? ''' Yes. Best of luck to everyone for Season 18 and have a nice Christmas and New Year :) '''LC: Yes, I should echo that sentiment, best of luck to all! I hope you enjoyed the interview and I hope others enjoy reading it. Cheers for that mate, that was a great interview well done, not too many questions and a good variety of questions, thanks a lot mate :D Ray